Scream 7
Scream 7 is an American slasher film written by Kevin Williamson and Directed by Wes Craven. It is the seventh movie of the Scream Saga. It's been four years since the last "Ghostface" killings and Sidney Prescott thinks it's finally over but she is about to find out that her two most dangerous enemies from the past have risen like the Phoenix and want revenge. Cast *Neve Campbell-Sidney Prescott *Emma Bell-Fifi Mone *Courtney Cox Arquette- Gale Weathers Riley *David Arquette-Dewey Riley *Emma Roberts-Jill Roberts *Hayden Panettiere-Kirby Reed *Patricia Arquette-Marcie Becker *Patrick Dempsey-Mark Kincaid *Marley Shelton-Judy Hicks *Matthew Lillard- Det Sam Macher/Stu Macher *Eric Roberts-Frank Roberts *Amber Heard- Rebecca Davis *Amber Benson-Jessie Hicks *Shay Mitchell-Lainey Haines *Steven R McQueen-Brandon James *Jensen Ackles-Randy Nichols *Rachel Melvin-Julie Morris *Julian McMahon-Wilson Fletcher Survivors *Fifi Mone *Kirby Reed *Gale Weathers-Riley *Judy Hicks *Sheriff Dewey Riley *Det Sam Macher Ghostfaces *Jill Roberts-She wants revenge on Sidney *Stu Macher- He helps Jill kill Sidney Deaths *Marcie Becker-Stu gutted killed and gutted Marcie like he did to her cousin over 20 years ago *Mark Kincaid-Jill killed him because wanted Sidney to know it was happening again,she then wrote on the wall with his blood I'm back Sidney! BTW What's Your Favorite Scary? *Frank Roberts-Jill stabbed him then she unmasked so he could see who was killing him. She killed him because he didn't see her very much after her parents got divorced,she stabbed him in the heart again and took it out, then cut out his tongue for her the lies he told her. *Rebecca Davis-Stu killed her because she got a question about the orgininal Psycho question. *Jessie Hicks-Jill Killed her because she was still mad with her older sister for saving Gale,she also was Kirby's new best friend which also angered her. *Lainey Haines-Stu chased up to the roof of Woodboro High he stabbed her in the back then threw herr off the roof. *Brandon James-Stu killed him to hurt his brother Sam who thought of Brandon as his younger brother. *Randy Nichols-Jill killed him because he was afriend of Sidney's and she said who ever is a friend of Sidney's is a enemy of hers. *Julie Morris-Jill thought it would be cool for her to die gutted like her sister was. *Wilson Fletcher-Stu and Wilson got into a fight in Wilson's home Stu killed him and then hung him *Stu Macher-Sam killed his Stu in a struggle for his gun after he was unmasked. *Jill Roberts-Kirby Reed and Sidney Prescott *Sidney Prescott- Sidney shot her 2 times in the chest, again choosing not to shoot her in the head. Note-This was the first time the main killer Jill was unmasked early in the movie.She still wore her costume for the other but this time we saw her put on the costume before she made her kills. Note Before Jill died she admitted to Sidney she killed her father Uncle Neil. Epliogue Sidney Prescott might be dead but Fifi and Kirby will find out that it isn't over yet because a new Ghostface will now target them because of their connection to Jill Roberts. Category:Film Category:Horror Film Category:Article by Carol Stein Category:Films directed by Wes Craven